The Child of Tacticians
by QuynhNguyen
Summary: Morgan is now part of Chrom's army but as she soon finds that this experience will give her the both greatest sensations of Life. Suffering and Happiness. Morgan will ultimately grow up and find that life is both beautiful and horrid. I hope you like this fic. I plan to make this into a series and expand upon Morgan's character.
1. Chapter 1: Morgan is Found

**The Child of Tacticians**

Chrom and his army march toward ruins somewhere is Northwest Ferox to retrieve the Tear of Naga, hoping to use it to challenge against Grima. Unbeknownst to them they are about to meet an unusual yet familiar ally.

Chrom looks out to the ruins of what used to be a temple. Chrom dispatched Gaius and Anna to survey the area. Anna and Gaius quietly sneak around the ruins, hoping to see if enemies would be there and unfortunately were there.

"Ay, Chrom there tons of Rise in the ruins," said Gaius.

"But there seems load of goodies to snatch and sell," smiled Anna.

"Alright, Robin what is the best course of action?" Chrom asked.

"Well you see if we-"

"HELP!" a voice called from afar.

Chrom rise from the ground and with much fear in his heart said "Someone is in trouble."

Robin quickly changed his plan "Alright this is what we'll do the main force will move toward the enemy distracting them from advancing to our friend we just heard, meanwhile a small team led by me will go and secure the person from harm. I'm going to need fliers if I'm going to traverse such distance."

Aversa stood up and spoke her mind "I'll go with you, besides who else to help save with such a ludicrous plan."

Aversa always "criticized" Robin's plans but deep down she truly does believe his ability to succeed. Robin and Aversa have only been married for a short time now but together they truly are a force to reckon both in might and mind.

Robin then spoke to the army "Alright we have our goals to fulfill, let's go."

With the aim shot, the army moves forward to the enemy dividing the attention as Aversa and Robin move toward the voice across the ruins. Robin and Aversa fought through many Risen, however they noticed that whoever was in trouble is capable of defending themselves, from across the ruins they could see magic seer through the air.

Thoughts raced through Robin's mind "Perhaps a mage, maybe one willing to join our cause. Or it could be a likely treasure hunter."

They approached closer and noticed that the voice belonged to a girl, probably no older than 15 years old. Robin thought to himself this girl looks familiar almost like he knows her.

Aversa told Robin "I'll handle from here, get the girl."

Robin replies back "Chrom and the others should be near finish by now just hold off till they come. I'm going to check on her."

Across the ruins Robin sees the girl fight off Risen flawlessly as if trained for years. The girl sees Robin and to the right of her blasts fire magic to a near destroyed Risen. She runs over with a smile and her arms extended out.

"Dad, I finally found you!"

Robin in total confusion said "WHAT?"

"Dad, it's me Morgan! You know, Morgan, love of your life, daddy's little girl?"

"Wait you're my….daughter then that means you're from the future."

"Dad, are you okay? This talk about the future is nonsense. It got to be the fog that messing with you. It's got to be you. You look totally younger than I remember. The fog is messing with our sense of vision."

"Look Morgan, I'm happy to see you but I'm serious you're from the future."

"That's not possible though!"

"It is, look at me. Don't I look too young to have a kid at your current age?"

"I don't know -ugh! My head hurts. Why can't I remember anything?"

"Morgan, don't push yourself. Tell me all you remember but don't search in your mind for memories."

"I remember myself waking in an open field; I don't remember how I got there. All I know is that I was with you and then poof I woke up. After that I decided to go off to look for you. I wandered into these ruins and here we are now."

"Alright don't worry the fighting is almost over, after we'll talk-"

"Dad, look out!"

A Risen sneaked up behind Robin, Morgan quickly drew out a dark tome and raised her hand toward the Risen. Dark magic generated and flew out of Morgan's hand and blasted the Risen. As the Risen fell and disintegrated green energy flew back into Morgan, healing Morgan of her recent injuries.

"Morgan, thank you."

Morgan smiled back, giddy with joy "Dad, so um what now?"

"Let's go meet up with everyone and introduce you/"

Chrom and the other managed to rid the ruins of Risen and much to Anna's dismay any treasure the army found was not going to be sold. Robin walked back awkwardly with his daughter to meet up with the others.

Chrom walked toward to Robin "So this is the one who made us charge into the enemy?"

Robin looks to Morgan to find her facial expression hit low. Robin then spoke in a low voice "Chrom I would to introduce you to Morgan…..my daughter."

Chrom's face turned pale as he realized he just earlier insulted Morgan. He saw the sad face on Morgan and decides to do a bit of positive reinforcement "Morgan, you're Robin's daughter? Are you as good as a tactician as he is?

Morgan's eyes flared up happily "One day I want to become the greatest tactician the world has ever seen!"

"Well Robin, she sure does have your optimistic outlook."

"Not only that, she's an amnesiac like me."

Chrom jokingly says "Woke up in a field?"

"It must be hereditary"

"Well Robin it's time you broke the news to the camp."

"First, Aversa."

Morgan jumped up "We're going to see Mom?"

"Yes, we are honey."

"Um Dad, I have something to tell you?"

"What is it Morgan?"

"I don't remember who Mom is."

"It's alright; I'll introduce her to you."

Robin and Morgan walked to find Aversa somewhat hurt. She was being healed up by Maribelle. Aversa somewhat angry rose up and walked forward. Robin could feel the fear but hopefully Morgan will be enough to calm her down.

"Where have you been? I was surrounded by Risen everywhere while you were getting this girl. Honestly had the others not come I could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"Aversa I'm sorry but now there is something that requires your attention"

"The only attention I must is-"

"This is Morgan, our daughter."

"I'm doubtful."

"She knows I'm her father, she has your hair color, she can use Dark Tomes like you even though she's not a dark mage, and you're my wife. I think the evidence is pretty self-explanatory."

Aversa said to Morgan "Do you remember your Mother, Morgan?"

Morgan said sadly "All I remember is going with Dad somewhere and then black. I woke up in a field."

Aversa also had her motherly instinct turned on "It's alright sweetie." Aversa then massages Morgan's shoulder to ease Morgan's sorrow.

Morgan then spoke up "Um Mom is it alright if I hug you?"

Aversa couldn't deny her daughter a hug and replied "Of course."

Morgan and Aversa both rose up Morgan unsure of what to do rushed into her mother and gripped her arm across her waist. Morgan began to cry, Aversa padded on Morgan's white hair gently.

Morgan spoke "I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry I can't remember you."

Aversa spoke back smoothly "Then let's make new memories."

Robin then spoke to grab attention to Morgan. "Um, Morgan?"

"Yeah?" said sadly.

"Let's go to camp, since you're here why not make some friends? If you want we'll eat together for dinner. Sounds good?"

Morgan stopped her crying and gripped herself "That's a great idea."


	2. Chapter 2: Morgan's New Life in the Army

**Later that night**

The whole camp was in whispers. Who is that girl? Where did she come from? Why is she with always with Robin? Thankfully Chrom hasn't disclosed Morgan's identity. Dinner was awkwardly silent as to the new girl.

Robin rose up with a glass in hand and using a spoon called up everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make. There have been rumors floating around about me and this girl next to me. And I will tell you all the truth."

There was a silent pause.

"This is Morgan, mine and Aversa's daughter."

The whole army applauded to the news of Morgan.

Lissa spoke up "Aw you have a daughter, and she's so cute."

Morgan blushed red at the remark. Comments of praise and similarities were flown everywhere.

** Meanwhile at the future children table, the children began to talk about Morgan. **

Severa spoke "Too bad Morgan's a girl, now she'll be uncomfortably praised by Inigo."

Inigo interjected "Hey I don't flirt with every girl I meet."

All the girls "Yes, you do."

Yarne "You know Inigo, you're the complete opposite of my dad. My dad can barely stand other women besides my mom."

Owain spoke with vigor "Alas, poor Inigo doomed forever to be alone, unloved, and unsatisfied."

Inigo spoke back "Does anyone care how feel about this?!"

Severa comes in "No one cares about some wannabe casanova."

Nah calmy speaks up "Come on guys give Inigo a break, we all know he'll never give up no matter how much he fails. We should at least admire his determination."

Inigo speaks depressingly "I'm happy that Nah defended me, sad that she still insulted me."

Gerome intervened "Aside from Inigo's romantical problems, what do you think of Morg-?"

Inigo interrupted "A beautiful rose."

Lucina hits Inigo's head with the hilt of Falchion "Go after her and I won't use the hilt."

Owain spoke up "Well we nothing of her, as far we know I have not seen as much as a shadow of her in the future."

Kjelle speaks "Perhaps she always spended time with her father and mother instead of us?"

Laurent speaks up "Lucina was Aversa still alive in the future?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Perhaps we've never seen her is because she doesn't exist."

Brady speaks up "No way man, if that true then how she here?"

"Because she exists in the current timeline or rather she exists in a timeline where her existence is possible."

Cynthia spoke up "Didn't Tiki say that going back in time might make it impossible for us to return?"

Lucina enters "Because we altered the timeline, we can't go back to our original timeline because it no longer exists."

Laurent confirms "Exactly, therefore Morgan is not from our future but from another possible future."

Owain amazed "Egads, truly this is a glorious tale they will speak of songs and legends of children from futures no longer existing helping to create a better future. Thank Fate and all alternate Fates for binding us together.

Nah enters "Our future or not, Morgan has no memories, she friends. I say we go and introduce ourselves to Morgan."

Inigo happily shares his thought "Great idea."

Lucina holds Falchion this time her hand on the hilt.

**After Dinner**

Brady walks up to Morgan and speaks "Ay Morgan, how ya doin'?"

"Well I'm just going to set my things since I'm in the army. Also who are you?

"I'm Brady. That's good, that's good. Say we got a surprise for ya."

"We?"

"Put this on," hands her a piece of cloth to cover her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Brady walks to a nearby lake and tells Morgan to stand put.

"Okay, now you can take it off."

Morgan takes off the sash to see the entirety of the future children and with them cake. This scene was lit by a grand fire that lit up the celebrations beautifully .Her eyes become dilated from happiness.

"This is so nice of you all. Thanks"

Lucina came in "Hi I'm Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Sumia."

Brady came in "I'm Brady, son of Maribelle and Ricken. I really hate formalities."

Severa announced herself "I'm Severa, daughter of the "perfect" Cordelia and Gaius. Don't forget it."

Owain declared himself "I am Owain of Ylisse, son of Lissa and Henry, descendant of Marth, the Hero-King, and cousin of Lucina and Cynthia."

Cynthia cheered in "I'm Cynthia, Lucina's sister, Owain's day I want to be a hero like my parents."

Laurent says "I'm Laurent, offspring of Miriel and Kellam.

Noire yelled "I'M AN THE FIRE AND BLOOD OF THE DARK WITCH THARJA, and Libra. Nice to meet you."

Gerome says "I'm Gerome, son of Cherece and Virion, this is my wyvern Minerva-kins I mean Minerva."

Nah steps in "Hi I'm Nah, N-A-H; I'm the daughter of Gregor and Nowi."

Yarne takes in "Hi I'm Yarne, the last taguel unfortunately; I'm the son of Lon'qu and Panne."

Kjelle speaks "I'm Kjelle, daughter of Sully and Vaike, I hope you are strong Morgan, a sparring partner would be nice."

Inigo speaks with such coolness "And I'm Inigo, son of Donnel and Olivia. But enough about me, what about you Morgan?"

Lucina hits the flat part of Falchion against Inigo's ribs "Next time it's the edge" said menacingly.

Morgan confused "Why did you do that?"

Severa comes in "It's just Inigo, our shameless philanderer."

Morgan bends down and pats on Inigo's head "Don't worry maybe one day you'll succeed."

Inigo yells out "SEE, someone has faith in me."

After much conversation the children celebrated Morgan and so forths the night went on. Owain yelled of one day their actions will be echoed in history, Inigo made advances to all the future girls, Yarne went on how he was the last taguel and remained away from anything he thought would hurt him, Brady played his violin, Laurent was making sure they party wasn't too loud to wake the other members of the army, and Gerome tended to Minerva.

Lucina and Nah was helping Laurent to make sure everyone was quite, Cynthia was with Owain in their theatrics, Severa was criticizing everyone for anything, Noire was somewhat recluse to everyone around her, and Kjelle was declaring challenges.

The night went to the point of where everyone tired themselves to sleep on grass and logs. Morgan realized every one of her new friends was asleep and decided to sleep by the river with them. She thought to herself that she will surely enjoy her newfound life in the army.


	3. Chapter 3: Morgan's Ancestry

**Next Morning**

Morgan arose to find that some of her friends have also woken up. She rubbed her eyes to remove the last bits of sleepiness entrenched in her.

Morgan rose and walked to the nearby Inigo "Should we wake the others?"

"No, let them sleep, Chrom and your father said to leave today as a sort of preparation day. No moving today, just gathering supplies."

"Well Inigo, it was fun yesterday but I'm going back to the main camp. See you around."

Inigo watched as Morgan walked to camp. She was a simple girl but that may be because of memory loss, but of all the girls Inigo has met Morgan was probably the most kind to him. He envied her simplicity.

Morgan walked to camp noticing the activity. People were walking around with supplies in hand, moving weapons, baskets of food coming in, and many faces she's yet to meet.

Gangrel walks by Morgan "Well if it isn't the child of the Vixen?

"Excuse me? Why do you mean, Vixen?"

"I don't know maybe ask your mother what she's been doing for the past 2 years or so."

"What are you trying to say? Who are you?"  
"My name is Gangrel, Mad King of Plegia. Your mother was once my tactician and under her she led to my downfall. After she worked under the new King of Plegia, Validar who plotted to kill Chrom and use your father to resurrect the Fell Dragon, Grima. That's what we are preparing for to stop the Fell Dragon before it consumes the entire world. All of this is happened because your mother helped make it so."

Morgan grew angry and defensive "You're lying!"

"Ask your mother, see if I am."

Morgan ran with fierce determination to find her mother trying to withhold back the tears. She eventually found her parent's tent and poke her head through.

Aversa was there and she could see the expression on Morgan's face was not a happy one "Morgan, are you okay?"

"Mom, I need to ask you something."

"What would that be, dear?"

"What did you do before you joined Chrom's army?"

Aversa's face darkened and said heavily "Someone told you the story, haven't they?"

Morgan nodded slowly and her eyes started to water "But there must be something that is left out, isn't there?"

"After your father defeated me at Origin Peak, I nearly died. I was defeated, confused, and uncertain of anything. I heard of the Wellspring of Truth hoping to use it to gain insight of what to do next. There your father came in and saved me. There I learned that for much of life I've been controlled by Validar for his purposes. I decided to atone for my sins by joining Chrom and your father. I am ashamed at what I did and would like to have changed it but I must live with it."

Morgan replied back "Who is this Validar?"

Aversa drew back a bit but realized that Morgan deserved the truth "You're grandfather. He is your father's father. He was also the man who took me in and raised me as his daughter but he never truly loved me."

Morgan replied saddly "We are truly a polarizing family tree aren't we?"

"Sadly, yes."

Morgan grew in confidence "At least I know we can change for the better. Thanks Mom, you've given me the strength to improve myself."

Morgan ran back out of the tent and Aversa spoke to herself "So much like her father, confident and optimistic."

**Mid-Afternoon**

Morgan was eating broth, enjoying the bliss of tranquility.

Then Inigo came in and said "Hey Morgan."

"Hey Inigo."

"You know there have been rumors floating about you storming off in the middle of the camp."

"I just heard some news of about my heritage. That's all."

Inigo looked at Morgan concerned of her. "Morgan, I just want you to know we're friends and that me, Lucina, and the gang will look after you. Ok?"

Morgan looks to the side and looks to face him "Inigo, you might want to go because it looks like Lucina wants to take care of me."

Inigo notices an enraged Lucina walking toward to them with Falchion in hand "Sorry to cut our chat short Morgan, but I need to stay alive."

Morgan smiled back "Don't worry, I helped you. Because that's what friends do, don't they?"

Inigo smiled however that changed; he felt the presence of Lucina behind him. "Lucina, it's such a lovely day much like yourself but I need to go." Inigo ran as fast as he could with Lucina chasing him with Falchion in hand.

"Get back here Inigo!"

Morgan watched Inigo run toward the forest hearing both the witty banter of Inigo and Lucina. Morgan saw them and longed for a kind of friendship like Lucina and Inigo's. She knew the "anger" toward Inigo is merely a façade; they actually care for one another. Morgan saw the way people treated her father and longed for that kind of respect and friendship. Morgan felt sad that she felt alone, she was happy that she had her father and mother but that alone isn't enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's Skepticism

**Next Morning**

Morgan arose from her tent to see that much of the camp is awake. Morgan walked to her parent's tent. She entered but no one was there. She searched and saw that much of the army was moving in a general direction.

She saw Inigo moving along and confronted him "Inigo, where is everyone going?"  
"Your dad is holding a mandatory meeting. Let's go."

Morgan and Inigo entered into the large tent and sat together in the far-left part. They were quick to find a seat and made it through without causing disturbances.

Robin spoke "As you all know Grima, the Fell Dragon has been resurrected. But we have heard no reports of his appearance anywhere. Also the amount of Risen attacks has decreased gradually over time. I speculate that Grima is hiding somewhere gathering his forces. Probably since Grima has only been recently resurrected it's safe to assume that he hasn't reach optimal power just yet. So for the most part since we have no reasonable way of searching for Grima it's best to stock up on supplies and train for the last battle."

The rest of the briefing went focus on resources and how to conserve as much as possible and nothing much more. Morgan walked up to her father after he finished with his presentation.

"Dad that was a great presentation"

"Thanks Morgan, I do try my best to keep the army informed."

Inigo interrupts in "Morgan, I'm to go off training see ya later." Inigo darts out of the tent.

Robin somewhat confused "So Morgan, have you made any friends?"

"Yeah I have actually Lucina, Owain, Nah, Inigo-"

"So um how's Inigo?"

"He's really nice and sweet….wait a minute.."

"Look Morgan I'm not to make you choose your friends but I can at least recommend you on your choice of friends."

"Just because Inigo is...Inigo doesn't mean he's a terrible person."

"I trust Inigo, I like Inigo, he's a nice young man but I don't trust him…..around women, especially women…..his age."

"Dad, come on I trust Inigo and you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you Morgan bu-"

"Then don't worry about me I can handle Inigo myself."

"Hm alright if you say so."

**That Night**

Later that night, Robin was playing his makeshift battlefield. Aversa was playing and noticed that her husband was playing rather recklessly than usual.

"Is something a matter?"

"How would you feel if you just got your child and suddenly she's being taken away?"

"Is Morgan seeing someone?"

"I hope not."

"Owain?"

"More normal."

"Brady?"

"Smoother language"

"Inigo?"

"Inigo."

"Well Inigo like me perhaps may find the one he was looking for and stay bounded."

"But it's Inigo."

"I understand your concern but how is Morgan going to grow up if she doesn't experience life on her own."  
"I don't know what to do."

"Keep an eye on Morgan, do nothing until necessary, just keep an eye out."

"Perhaps that's best, I just wanted more time with her, but ultimately the chick must leave the nest."

**Early Morning**

Robin sneaked early in the morning to face Cordelia, as she rises earliest in the morning.

"Cordelia can you wake Gaius? It's very urgent."

"I hope you brought plenty of candy."

Gaius arose semi-asleep, having fingers run through his hair to help straighten it.

"Hay Robin, whatcha got there?"

"A job for you."

"You don't say. So whatcha need?"

"I need to spy on Morgan."

"Daddy issues?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll do for some can-"

Robin handed him a batch of candy "Is that good enough?"

Gaius smiled "You have a deal."


	5. Chapter 5: Robin's Decision

**I AM NOT DEAD JUST YET. I'll working hard on this guys but for now I will update 1 Chapter per week. It's the best I can do at the moment. DAM CREATIVITY. DAM NETFLIX. DAM SCHOOL. DAM PROCRASTINATION. Aside from excuses I will progress. I promise you all that at least.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Morgan awoke to the sound of movement outside. She got dressed, grabbed her things and headed out to get breakfast. She was unsure what to do, the army is in a status of non-fighting until they can figure where Grima is or when he'll show up. Morgan then thought of a fun day with her friends. Perhaps she thought they could go out to town and buy things. Morgan was unsure at what to do exactly.

"Hey Morgan." From afar Inigo was racing towards her.

"Oh good morning Inigo."

_[Off to the side behind tents lurking in the shadows, Gaius was spying on Morgan]_

Gaius said to himself "So this is what Robin wanted to watch out for. He just scared for little girl that's all, I can't blame him. I still can't get over the fact my sweet Severa is dating that thespian Owain."

Severa notices her father spying on Morgan "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Sweetie, this is really important so please don't say anything about this to anyone okay?"

Severa notices that Morgan is talking to Inigo "Okay I can sum up what's happening here."  
_[Back to Morgan and Inigo]_

"So um Inigo I have an idea. Wanna hear?"

"Sure."

"How about me, you, and the gang meet up and go shopping through the town?"

"That sounds great Morgan but there are some problems with that."

"Really? What?"

"Lucina and Cynthia are practicing with Chrom, Owain is training quite theatrically, Yarne is forced into making taguel customs by his mom, Kjelle is training with her parents, Severa is training with her mom, Nah is studying dragonstones, Laurent is experimenting with his mom, Gerome is off being alone somewhere we don't know about, and Noire is making hexes with her mother. So yeah, that's probably not going to work out well."

_[Severa and Gaius at the sidelines]_

"Say, Severa how about helping Daddy with work?"

"No way Daddy as much as I don't like Inigo there's no way I'm stopping Morgan from finding love on her own."

"Look I know that you know that I don't necessarily enjoy the fact you are dating Owa-"

"Daddy! Why do you always bring that up?"

"Because I don't know I just want the best for you"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I think Morgan is too."

"So you'll help me or not?"

"No."

_[Morgan and Inigo discuss on the problem at hand]_

"Say Inigo, how about you? You have any plans?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Want to go with me?"

Inigo began to express amazement "Do my ears deceive me? Is it possible? A woman comes to me? I must be dreaming."

Morgan replies mockingly "Pfff. As if Inigo. This isn't a date I seriously need stuff from the market and I don't really want to go alone."

"Huh, well I guess Inigo loses another but don't worry Inigo will strive for success."

"You know what Inigo I'll let you win this one. Only because you're taking me out."

"Really? You mean it?"  
"Of course but on one condition"

"What is it?"

"You buy me dinner"

"Alright, but nothing too expensive alright?"

"How much you got?"

Inigo gulped "Plenty…."

"Oh this is going to be fun."

**Late Night**

Inigo and Morgan came back to camp later. Inigo was the cargo holder the trip and did it heartedly. Robin watched from the sidelines as they walked into the camp. Robin receded back into his tent somewhat angrily. Gaius called from outside.

"Hey Robin, you there?"

Robin opened the flaps of the tent "Come in, quickly."

"I watched them all day."

"Synopsis of what happened."

"They ate a diner, Inigo paid for the thing. Afterward they went shopping, Morgan bought some strategy books as well as some unique dark tomes."

"What of Inigo?"

"He basically was a donkey the time out."

"Alright, if it's not so much continue spying on them."

"Robin, as a father I understand you don't exactly agree the possibility of Morgan and Inigo-"

"I'm just concerned for her that's all."

"I was concerned when I noticed my sweet Severa began seeing Owain more often but ultimately you have to let it happen. It's best for her to find out on her own. If it the worst comes she still has her family."

"Gaius you're right. It's not just to control my daughter's fate just like my supposed fate to submit to Grima."

"Every father goes through it; I guess we have no choice just to support them."

"Thank Gaius; I'm going to have a talk with my daughter."

* * *

**I kind of have no idea what to do to progress the story naturally. Give suggestions please. I lack creativity. I blame the Muses.**


	6. Chapter 6: Morgan's Plan

**I've apologized for the long wait times I've just been busy with school and my own laziness. Also a series of unforeseen events deleted some of my chapters so I have to recreate them. Also kind of a general announcement, along with this I'm planning another series that will take place prior then parallel to the events of A Child of Tacticians that will revolve Severa X Owain. So I haven't actually written it but I have a few ideas scrolling through my head. So that's my statement to you guys. I'm not dead yet. Once I get into Mid-May I will be relatively free to focus on my writing. I would like to thank anyone who has been paying attention to my fics, I appreciate it. It makes me happy when I see followers. So enough with this sentimental text thing. ENJOY. **

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Morgan can you come in a minute?"

"Sure Dad, what's up?"

"I've been thinking and I believe it's best you make your own decisions."

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"I give my permission to date Inigo."

"Dad…."

"Look Morgan, I want to be happy but just be careful." Robin hugged Morgan holding her strongly in his arms.

"Yeah Dad that's great and all but one thing." Morgan loosened her Father's grip on her.

"Huh?"

"I'm not dating Inigo."

"But I thought-"

"Inigo's a nice guy but I'm not into the dating thing right now."

"Well maybe you aren't but I think Inigo is."

"What? No way! I like Inigo- I mean not that like that. I just...don't know what to think."

"It's alright Morgan I never understood either when I loved your Mother or not but ultimately I found out that we belonged to one another."

"NO DAD! Me and Inigo are not like that! I just….I'll figure it out on my own, ok?"

"Morgan, just be careful okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Come on, Dad. Am I not the daughter of the world's greatest tactician and the future greatest tactician?"

Robin said comically "I don't know? Have you beaten me once in a game?"

Morgan gulped.

**Next Day**

Morgan woke up. Last night was a marathon of strategic games with her parents. It was a "tournament." They played with Robin's mock battlefield. Morgan lost to her father 2-3. Morgan beat her mother 3-2. The most interesting match was between her parents. Morgan watched as she noticed the two very distinct battle styles between her parents. Robin often played very defensively in response to her mother, while Aversa plays very aggressively often making very bold moves to throw off Robin. In the end though be it luck or fate Robin lost 2-3 to Aversa. Ultimately Aversa used this game to say she was better than Robin. Robin countered this by saying she lost to Morgan. Robin concluded that since Morgan's style of play was an odd of mix of both styles is what allowed her to have such polarizing matches.

Morgan was glad she spent time with her parents. She needed time to stop thinking about Inigo and such. Morgan is unsure of what to do. She liked Inigo but not really wanting to date. She was conflicted and decided she needed advice from a friend on something like this.

Morgan walked the camp looking for Severa. She needed help in stuff like this and Severa was probably the most direct person she can talk to. Morgan was approaching Severa. Unknown to Morgan, Severa had something to tell Morgan.

"Hi, Severa"

"Hi, Morgan"

"Well how are things?"

"Good. Morgan I need to tell you something."

"Oh sure. Go ahead."

"Your dad has spied on you or rather he sent my dad to spy on you."

"What why?"

"You and Inigo."

"Oh well about that he gave me permission to date him."

"REALLY? That's so unlike him."

"But I don't like Inigo like that."

"Do you really?"

"I...I don't know if I do or not."

"I was like that with Owain. I thought I hated him for his ridiculous antics. In reality I grew fond of it "

"But Inigo will philander around. It wouldn't be right for me to be with him if that were the case."

"Then change him. Make him realize that you might be the only person he's ever going to be close to."

"Alright then, thanks Severa."

Morgan left to seek her mother. Morgan knew the history of her mother. She understands that her mother is a different person now. But regardless at least Morgan thought that her talents can be used for good purposes. She went into her parent's tent and found her mother alone reading.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

Aversa reading the book "How does your father always manage to surpass me? Surely one day I can prove I'm the better tactician."

"Um Mom?

"Yes Morgan, sorry I was absorbed in this book."

"Um how do I….know when a boy….likes me?"

Aversa started to smile and talk in a comic way "This is about Inigo isn't it?"

Morgan frustrated for the same person being brought up "Yes."

Aversa said confidently "Would you want to know if he likes you or rather want him to like you?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just playing love. Your beauty has not fully blossomed to take the fullest advantage of men."

"MOM!"

"What? That was a compliment."

"I know but…..never mind. So can you help me?"

"The only way to know is to spend with Inigo. You alone can find out if he likes you or not."

"Thanks, Mom."

Morgan left the tent and Aversa continued to read the book "Seems she doesn't need my looks, her innocent charm is enough.

**An Hour Later**

Morgan finally found Inigo and was ready to make her move to go on a "date." Morgan walked up from Inigo was just fighting with Gerome. Gerome rode off on Minerva but didn't stop Inigo from talking back.

"Gerome come back here! Stop being so timid around people."

"Um Inigo?"

Gerome drifted off from sight. "Oh hi, Morgan."

"Say Inigo I owe you dinner from last time and I'm bored. So you want to hang out?"

"A date perhaps?"

"Depends how well this trip goes."

"A date it is!"

"Maybe you can call this your first date, Inigo."

"That's cold, Morgan."

"You want to go or not?"

"Of course I'll go!"

**Later that Night**

Morgan and Inigo spent the day shopping and having fun. They walked and talked but more so enjoyed each other's company. As Morgan and Inigo approached the camp, Inigo was ready to speak his mind. He was scared but he masked his fear with his usual aura of "charisma."

"So Morgan, you want to go out again?"

Morgan thought to herself that Inigo was interested in her, but she wanted Inigo to be just more than "interested" and hatched a deviant little scheme. "It was fun, but I want to improve your dating skills before you starting dating me. If we ever go dating ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you get women."

Inigo expressed joy "Really!?"

"Yup, you need more than chivalry to keep a girl entertained."

"I appreciate the help Morgan, perhaps you can give me private lessons," Inigo flirted.

Morgan grabbed her Nosferatu tome and playfully hit Inigo's shoulder "Not with that shameless attitude."

They made it back to their Morgan's tent with the gleaming moon in the background.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Inigo."

"Yeah sure, it was fun today Morgan. I need that after trying to get Gerome to go out looking for girls. Maybe once I learned from you I can get the Caped Crusader to leave his cave."

"Haha well goodnight Inigo."

"Goodnight, Morgan"

Morgan jumped into her bed and reflected the events that transpired to her devious scheme. Unbeknownst to Morgan she would gradually come to regret this plan of her's.


End file.
